


The prince and his concubine

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Javier, Coitus Interruptus, Concubine, Concubine Javier, Edo Period, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear, Feels, Guilt, Imperialism, Javier has long hair in this one, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of War, Partners to Lovers, Past Prince Javier, Possibly Unrequited Love, Some Fluff, Sort of happy ending, Top Yuzuru, prince Yuzuru, prince-concubine relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A 3 chaptered fic of a Crown Prince and his dear concubine.Mostly feels and smutt.





	1. Ichi/Hitotsu

There were parts of him that he seldom acknowledged aware of the irony of this situation, though primarily he focused on other vital things… Such as his survival. It was easy to forget himself in the lap of luxury when the only people he interacted with were those the High Prince personally had dealings with, but the weight of what these people had done was never truly gone, even when he now spent his nights occupying Prince Hanyu’s more carnal urges.

As a rule, it wasn’t something he preferred to think about, of course.

He couldn’t afford to think about it when there was never any chance of things being the way they were again. Takeshi had laid waste to everything he had ever cared about, destroyed his family and left him to pick up the pieces. And now here he was, awake too early, that man’s son pressed against his body, an arm slung low about Javier’s waist.

Javier could only wait for the rug to be pulled out from underneath his feet and in the meantime do all he could to protect his family, even from so far away.

“Mmm,” a sleep-rough voice pulled him from his thoughts, a hand idly rubbing at Javier’s hip as Prince Yuzuru stirred against him. “It’s morning already?”

Leaning down, Javier pressed languid kisses against Yuzu’s skin, greeting him with the sentimentality he clung to. Slowly, he trailed his lips up the other man’s neck, finishing with a sloppy good morning kiss on the lips, satisfied he’d done his job well when Yuzuru pulled away looking a bit dazed.

“Good morning, Master,” he muttered, setting his hands loosely against the other man’s chest. “Did you sleep comfortably?”

Yuzuru looked uncertain, though Javier wasn’t sure why. Instead of answering he pulled away, sitting up so that the blanket fell about his waist, leaving Javier to stare up at him from where he laid on the futon. His cheeks were dusted with a light blush, and he quickly stood, looking away from where Javier lie, bare as the day he was born.

“I always sleep comfortably,” he finally replied, “especially with you to warm my bed.”

It was good praise, all things considered, and Javier smiled as he stretched, making a show of it in case Yuzuru decided he was in the mood for early morning sex. He hadn’t been so far but that could change, and it was Javier’s job to see to his needs.

He’d be damned if he didn’t do his job well.

“Thank you, Master,” Javier said as he dropped his arms. “You flatter me.”

“I only speak the truth,” Yuzuru said, then cleared his throat, turning around to look at Javier fully. “Would you go inform Satoko to have breakfast brought to my chambers?

“Of course, Master,” Javier said with an incline of his head, pushing himself up to his feet and gathering the things he’d discarded the night before during one of his little ‘games’ with the Prince, who appeared to prefer being seduced.

A hand on his hip as he bent over caused him to still as he glanced over his shoulder to find Yuzuru staring at him with feeling stirring behind his dark brown eyes. There was lust there, of course, completely blatant as his thumb brushed across Javier’s hip bone, his full lips parted as he looked into Javier’s face.

“Master?” he asked, pitching his voice, though he remained in place for the time being.

After all, Yuzuru was just as likely to run away from his own arousal as he was to chase it to completion.

It seemed to change with the weather.

Hanyu’s tongue darted out to lick his lips, his other hand falling to Javier’s hip, gripping him tightly. Slowly, he straightened himself, covering the Prince’s hands with his own as took a few steps back, pressing himself against Hanyu’s naked chest. Already, Yuzuru was starting to harden, apparently aroused by just the sight of Javier nude before him.

“Touch me, please” Javier said, his voice coming out like a plea, knowing that if there was one thing that Yuzuru desired above all else, it was to feel wanted.

Hanyu’s hands moved slowly up his chest, a hot mouth sucking on his back as he was walked forward. One bare foot at a time, Hanyu’s teeth marking Javier’s bare skin, they moved across the tatami mats until his hands were flat against a wall, Hanyu’s hardening cock trapped against his ass.

Slowly, teasingly, he pushed himself back against Yuzu, letting shocked sighs and groans past his lips as Yuzuru began to grind himself against Javier with desperation. He could hear the man’s voice, rough with pleasure, as he wrapped his arms tightly around Javier and buried his face in his back, his hair tickling Javier’s neck. Broken Niphonese that Javier now recognized as praise made its way from between those lips, lips that kept pressing frenzied kisses against his skin.

“Please,” Javier begged, a strangled noise of genuine surprise escaping his mouth when Yuzuru wrapped a hand around his half-stiff erection and began to stroke.

Hands scrambling against the wood for purchase, his fingernails scraped across the wall, unable to stop the way he bucked his hips into Yuzu’s hand at the sudden surge of pleasure that tightened the muscles of his stomach. Yuzu’s thumb teased the head and Javier’s throat grew tight as his mind raced with ways to gain control of the situation again, reaching behind him to grasp Hanyu’s ass with one hand and press him closer, his head falling back so that the length of his neck was displayed for the Prince to see.

It didn’t seem to work and only edged Yuzuru on, the pace of his hand on Javier’s cock only increasing, the palm of his other hand pressed flat against Javier’s chest. And in spite of himself he was enjoying it, was enjoying the way Yuzuru pressed sloppy, affectionate kisses against his skin, was enjoying how he could feel Yuzuru rutting himself against his ass, desperate for the contact, mind clearly too clouded with pleasure to think clearly.

“Master,” he groaned in a desperate attempt to keep this professional, letting his forehead fall forward against the wall. “Master, please! Let me… Ah…”

“Javi,” Yuzuru rumbled in his chest, the sound traveling through him and straight to Javier’s cock, repeating his name like it was a mantra.

Their hips rocked desperately together, the feeling of Yuzuru so close to him consuming him completely, changing his rehearsed groans and moans of pleasure to choked off sighs and soft grunts of pleasure. If the Prince noticed, he didn’t say anything, their movements growing more and more frenzied, each press of their sweat-slicked bodies bringing them closer to completion.

Javier could taste it, electric, like a coming storm, panting heavily, grasping Hanyu’s ass so tightly he should have worried he would bruise his liege’s precious flesh.

But relief never came, a knock on the door drawing a furious curse from Yuuzu’s lips.

Quickly, Javier pulled away, grabbing his things off the floor and wrapping himself in his juban before anyone could protest his actions. Already he could feel a certain amount of shape creeping up the back of his neck, making it burn, though the Prince didn’t seem to notice at all. Instead he only gave Javier an apologetic look, the effect somewhat lessened by the sight of his cock, hard between his legs.

“My Lord Yuzuru!” a voice cried from the other side of the door to his chambers. “Your father requires your immediate presence!”

Yuzuru reached out for his hand, squeezing it gently before he pressed his lips to Javier’s palm, eyes fluttering closed, dark brown hair wild and framing his face. “Later,” he promised, the conviction in that voice filling Javier with both worry and resolve.

Quickly, he dropped Javier’s hand, turning his attention back to his task, calling out to the messenger that he would be ready momentarily. Unable to watch him, Javier turned his face away, feeling his stomach churn at the thought that he’d let any part of this get personal. He couldn’t even discern the reason why but refused to show any weakness around Prince Yuzuru.

His Master could never know that anything had been different.

Time passed too slowly while Yuzuru was still there, the sounds of his movements overwhelming. When he finally left, leaving Javier alone and awaiting the breakfast the Prince had ordered Satoko fetch for him, he let himself slide down onto his own futon and run his hands through his hair.

To think he’d done something so unprofessional.

This business was not supposed to allow for these kinds of personal connections. These things could end careers and lead to horrible endings where one ended up used and abandoned, taken for broke by some horrible monster who wore a genteel face.

And Hanyu’s father had destroyed his life.

Tugging at his chesnut curls, he let out a shuddering breath, swearing to himself that he would remain in control later. It had caught him off guard and it had been so long since he’d ever casually engaged in sex that he’d let himself be overcome, but sex could never be casual for him.

He was Prince Hanyu’s concubine, and he would do his job faithfully. No matter what it took to do so.

But then… why was he crying?


	2. Dos

Javier wiped out his tears. He couldn’t remain still, pacing the length of the room as he awaited Hanyu’s return. Without something to occupy his mind it wandered aimlessly, settling on thoughts that he would rather not be having, things that he had attempted to keep from his mind for the last week, though they kept surfacing.

Prince Yuzuru ran through his thoughts in flashes of sincere laughter, dark and brooding stares, in the feeling of sword-calloused hands and hot breath against Javier’s neck, and in the scent of sex. It had been a long time since he’d associated that smell with any person, and though he supposed it made sense from a certain point of view, he knew in his heart that it wasn’t really because the Prince was his only ‘client’.

But his mind wouldn’t let him admit it.

There were too many risks.

He could list them all by name, and some of them had faces and places in his heart. When he’d come here it had been with the sole purpose of protecting Evgenia from this fate, keeping her away from the lineage that would follow her everywhere, even if she had no idea what the truth was.

Somewhere in a cold courtyard in his family castle, _Quijote_ * slept, lodged in stone, a testament to their old life.

Javier froze, running a hand through his hair as he stared towards the doorway, imagining all the times Yuzuru had come through it and he’d played his part perfectly. So many times, he’d tied himself up for Yuzuru, prepared himself for Yuzuru, made himself hard for Yuzuru, moaning wantonly as he displayed himself… Teased and tested Hanyu’s limits until he’d finally given in.

And the work had been satisfying, it had been satisfying to feel like himself again after so long being denied the purpose he’d made for himself. Javier didn’t want to have idle hands because idle hands meant wandering thoughts and wandering thoughts meant picturing the slaughter of the people, meant remembering running through the streets of Windmire only to have their sole guardian slain by Niphons.

It meant thinking about the early years, about crouching on stone or dirt and letting himself be used until his knees and palms were skinned just for a few pieces of copper. Those were the days before he had gained control of himself and his situation, had learned how to use his body to get what he wanted rather than having his body used for a pittance … A Prince, resorting to opening his legs and mouth for strangers just to feed his siblings.

To proctect them.

And protect his people.

If only his clients had known.

But Javier wasn’t a Prince any longer.

He was a prostitute, a professional, and he shouldn’t be feeling this way.

He shouldn’t be thinking about Yuzuru stroking his shaft, about the way it felt to have another warm body pressed against him. The memory of hot kisses against his neck, of the way the High Prince’s voice sounded when he moaned Javier’s name like a sacrilegious prayer shouldn’t make the goose flesh on his arms raise and it shouldn’t make heat stir in his stomach.

But it did.

Rubbing his hand over his face, he lowered himself to the ground, wondering if there was anything he could do to stop himself from thinking of Prince Yuzuru. But in truth, he was fairly alone here, interacting with Hanyu or his retainers and occasionally a servant of some sort in the baths, though he’d seen Wakaba once or twice since arriving here.

It was nice to speak with Mao, but she was occupied when her Lord was, which left Javier alone with nothing to do until Hanyu returned and asked for Javier’s services. He had all of the leisure of a high-class prostitute with none of the freedom, consigned to these walls with nothing to do but occupy himself.

Slowly, he laid down, staring at the ceiling above.

The truth was, he couldn’t deny it any longer…

At least not to himself.

His hands fell to his waist, imagining giving Yuzuru what Javier had long suspected he had wanted.

It wouldn’t be a slow affair, of course.

Yuzuru wanted Javier to want him, he wanted to be seduced but to never lose control, so he imagined himself pinned underneath that body. He could almost feel Yuzuru pressed against him, hardening, as they kissed, tongue and teeth at first, desperate and all too hungry for an intimacy and affection long denied to both of them.

What would Hanyu’s hair feel like tangled between his fingers? How would he sound when Javier pulled him in closer and held him there? Would the kisses soften when Javier begged yuzuruto touch him and meant it?

Or would they grow harder, more desperate, until HE had Javier completely bare underneath him and writhing?

His breath hitched as he untied his juban and let his hands roam his own chest, slowly trailing down his stomach. Gently, he stroked his own thighs as he imagined HIS hands on him, the way his eyes would look smoldering from between Javier’s legs as he promised to pleasure him… Even though it was Javier’s job to see to Hanyu’s needs.

And Javier would groan, he would groan, and his head would fall back, and “master” would fall from his lips, profane and utterly perfect as he wondered what he wanted Yuzuru to do to him more. Did he want Hanyu’s mouth around him, long for Yuzuru to taste him? Or did he want Yuzuru to take him just like this, face to face, like lovers would do?

In the end the second fantasy was just too much to bare, so as he reached out, fumbling for the lubricant he’d left tucked near his futon, he instead thought about those lips.

Those infuriating, perfect, full lips teasing the head of his cock as he slowly stroked Javier to full, veiny mast.

Javier could picture it easily, so easily that he could almost see the outline of Yuzuru between his legs even as he stroked a lubricated hand over his own shaft. Yuzuru would be enthusiastic, his hands would grasp Javier’s hips and ass and pull him close as he swallowed as much of Javier as he could, and the sight would be glorious… The High Prince of Niphon between his legs, eyes full of adoration and praise, and for once… For once it would be about how Javier felt.

He placed his other hand over his mouth and planted his feet flat on the floor, thumb circling his slit as he thrust his hips up into his hand, imagining instead that it was Hanyu’s mouth around him. Javier would plead for his mater, but he wouldn’t act embarrassed. He might even reach down to pull Yuzuru even closer, the look of surprise and gratification that flickered across his features driving Javier mad with want.

And oh –

Oh gods.

Gods above, just the thought that Yuzuuru wanted Javier to enjoy himself was driving him mad. His pace increased, and he tightened his own grip ever so slightly, moaning against his own hand as he teased the glans, face and chest flushed as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

“Close–” he panted past his fingers. “So close–”

He could last longer, could stave off his own orgasm, but he didn’t want to.

He wanted to cum.

Javier wanted Yuzuru to swallow his seed.

“Shit– Ah–”

He’d move his hands, hold Yuzuru by the hair, hold him down as he came and watch the look on his face, and –

And –

“ _YUSU_!”

The word came out of his mouth before he could stop it, spilling over his fist and onto his stomach, slapping his hand over his mouth in the hope that no one had heard him.

Bared and ashamed, he moved his unsoiled hand further up his face and covered his eyes, groaning out in frustration.

This shouldn’t have happened.

No.

He shouldn’t have let this happen.

Javier had a responsibility to them both and he had failed in it. Yuzuru was allowed to feel these things, was allowed to indulge in these sorts of fantasies, in some… strange, domestic, alternate reality where Javier was his equal and his lover and not simply a prostitute that had been gifted to him as tribute.

But Javier…

He was only supposed to indulge Yuzuru, not himself.

And now he had crossed a line, and he knew…

He knew it could never be the same between them, something he could ill afford in a place like Sharisage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Quijote": the main Character and protagonist of the novel "Don Quijote de la Mancha" by Miguel de Cervantes, one of the best authors in history  
> and also the name of Javier's sword, that he used to fight and protect his people from the horrors of war.
> 
> The last chapter will be published this saturday.


	3. Tres/San/Mittsu

(Some days later)

“Javi? Hey, Javi…”

Hanyu’s voice pulled him from his stupor, drawing him back to the present, where he was sitting at the table in the evening having a late supper. His mind had been elsewhere, as it had been recently, trying to work its way to a solution for the problem he’d developed.

Still, he had duties, and a role to play.

And if Hanyu’s absurdly concerned expression was any indication, he’d been failing to play that role to the best of his ability. Dammit.

Carefully setting his bowl down, Javier looked into Hanyu’s face and leaned forward in a facsimile of interest, “yes, Master? Do yo need somethi-?”

“Has something been bothering you?”

He froze, Hanyu’s tone of voice, gentle and sincere, setting him on edge. Immediately, his heart leaped into his throat where it remained lodged, though he managed to stop his fingers from weaving their way into the fabric of his juban and giving him away.

“No, Master, of course not,” he said carefully, trying to place reassurance into every syllable, reaching out to take a drink of his tea, his fake smile plastered on his face. “Have I given you a reason to feel concern? I can adjust my behaviour accordingly.”

“This isn’t about –” Yuzuru began, clearly annoyed, though he cut himself off. “Javier, haven’t I made it clear that I don’t want you to… To have to act for me? I don’t have those kinds of expectations of you. I’m just… worried.”

Worried?

Javier frowned ever so slightly, setting his cup back down on the table as he opened his mouth to respond. There was nothing to be concerned about, he was just attempting to reorient himself after he’d made a mistake and let himself get too close to the situation at hand. He had to maintain his relationship with Yuzuru without letting himself become compromised, that was all.

It was his job. It was the only way Evgenia could be safe.

“You’ve been withdrawn,” Yuzuru said well before Javier could manage any kind of response, his face turning slightly red as he looked away, “even when we’re… you know… intimate.”

Oh.

Javier’s eyes fell back to the table and he arranged his hands carefully in his lap, staring at his own fingers. If he thought about it, he supposed he had been withdrawn, that he’d not been acting to the best of his ability whenever Yuzuru made use of his services.

It was a mistake, one he hadn’t made since he was starting out, before he had learned to mask his own responses. Javier felt disgusted with himself for having done something so amateur, but Yuzuru… Yuzu really was concerned, wasn’t he?

He’d…

Gods, this entire time, he’d…

He swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat, watching as Yuzuru rose and took a seat beside him. For a moment he simply sat there, staring at Javier with that damnably sincere expression (that could be easily mistaken as adoration) on his face, before he reached out and gently brushed a strand of Chesnutt curly hair behind Javier’s ear. Unable to stop himself, Javier drew in a shuddering breath as he Yuzuru drew closer, something about the other man’s presence heady and intoxicating in ways he had never fully experienced before. No, better said, not after the war and the genocide to his people.

This time, his hands wound into the fabric of his juban, trying to stop his urges with the strongest of determinations.

“May I kiss you?” Yuzuru asked, Javier’s breath hitching at the words and the heat of Hanyu’s touch as he cupped his face.

“Master–” Javier began, but Yuzuru cut him off, running his thumb over Javier’s chapped lips, slowly shaking his head from side to side.

“May I kiss you?” he repeated, leaning in further and pressing their foreheads together, so close that Javier could smell the ghost of incense in his hair.

He should say no, but he couldn’t.

And not just because saying no was the unprofessional thing to do, but because he wanted Yuzuru to kiss him. He was tired of resisting, of not living here in the present, of constantly keeping his guard while he waited one more time for the next person to betray him. To kill him when nobody was looking.

Yuzuru was sincere and he longed for sincerity.

And Javier longed to feel that touch like fire against his skin, for this to be more than an act, for just once in his life. Sex without a transaction, without any sort of formal strings attached, sex because he wanted to be with the person who was offering.

When he opened his mouth, it was the word yes that left his lips like a breath.

A breath that Yuzuru quickly swallowed with a kiss, so soft and gentle that Javier felt his heart swell several times inside of his chest. Slowly, hesitant, he reached up, cupping Hanyu’s face in both of his hands, uncertain how to return the kiss without seeming too desperate but… Wanting.

Wanting this so badly he could barely stand it.

One of Hanyu’s hands found his hip and Javier’s breath hitched, tilting his head back without thinking as the other man’s mouth wandered down his jaw, his lips hot against Javier’s skin. His eyes fluttered closed, fingers reaching up into Hanyu’s hair, running through the shiny strands again and again as those kisses moved lower, juban falling from his shoulders just in time for Hanyu’s kisses to grow hotter. He felt teeth, pressing against the junction of his neck and shoulder, and for once he only thought about marking costing extra normally because he knew that he could never charge Yuzuru when he wanted people to know.

He wanted people to know that Yuzuru wanted him. Him and no one else.

When Yuzuru pulled away it was only to drag Javier back with him, back onto the prince’s futon so he could press Javier into it, straddling his hips like he was meant to be there. For a moment, he simply looked down at Javier, then reached out and untied his juban, pushing the sides open so that he could look at Javier’s body, ghosting the palms of his hands slowly up Javier’s chest.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Yuzuru muttered, and he felt himself flush in response, his entire body going red at the words; above him, Yuzuru only seemed awed. “I’ve never seen you blush like this before. I didn’t think you could be undone, especially not like this.”

“Stop talking,” Javier said, reaching up to pull Yuzuru into a kiss and realizing too late he’d acted too much like a lover and not enough like a pliant prostitute.

Yuzuru didn’t seem to mind, in fact, he only seemed to kiss more frantically, rolling and pinching one of Javier’s nipples gently in between his fingers. Their legs seemed to tangle together of their own accord just for Yuzuru to grind their hips together, burying his face in the crook of Javier’s neck, muttering something that sounded like a prayer in Niphonese.

No matter what it was, Javier found he didn’t care, not even when Yuzuru pulled back and pressed Javier’s hips into the mattress to stop him from moving. He pulled back only to undress himself, moving as quickly as he possibly could as he tossed his clothing to the side and then reached out, gently skimming his fingertips over Javier’s legs.

He could feel his thighs tense as Yuzuru spread them apart, pressing kisses against the inside, stroking and massaging his legs with an admiration so ardent that Javier could barely breathe. Javier could only squeeze his eyes shut, head falling back as he slapped a hand over his mouth only for Yuzuru to pry it away and press a kiss to the palm before holding it gently against his own cheek.

“I want you,” Yuzuru said, peering down at Javier from beneath his dark lashes, “I’ve never wanted anyone more in my entire life.”

That sincere tone in his voice…

The words sent tremors through Javier’s body and his mouth fell open, arching his back just so that more of their skin could touch. “I keep the lubricant by my futon,” he said breathlessly. “I’m not… I’ll need to… To prepare myself.”

“No,” Yuzuru said, Javier’s eyes widening briefly at the words, watching as Yuzuru walked across the room completely bare and rummaged for a few moments, turning around with a small vial in his hand. “I’m going to prepare you.”

He settled back between Javier’s legs, leaning down to press a kiss against his thigh, were a sample of the Ruskee Shield (His linage shield), as he worked the cap off the vial and coated his fingers. Javier watched him, eyes wide in awe as Yuzuru gently reached down and began to coax him open, his breath hitching when Yuzuru began to finally push it inside of him. Head falling back, he covered his eyes with his arm, just letting himself feel what was happening for a moment, enjoying the way that it felt to have that finger inside of him.

Javier relaxed into it, sighing as the second finger pushed inside of him, arching his hips into each one of Hanyu’s touches, shuddering and gasping at the way his fingers curled inside, making light burst behind his eyes. It was good, so good, and his mind didn’t know how to process it, overwhelmed by foreign feelings as he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and reached out with his free hand to idly toy with one of his own nipples.

It was only when he felt something hot and wet envelope his cock that he let out a shocked groan, immediately propping himself up on his elbows to look down into Hanyu’s face. The man looked… Gods, he looked better than Javier had imagined he would, even with that faux-guilty expression on his face, his movement drawing another noise from Javier’s lips, his head falling back as he fought not to grind his hips against Yuzuru, hising an apology to the prince.

Mouth falling open as Yuzuru slowly took more of Javier into his mouth and teased the underside of his cock with his tongue, pressing a third finger inside of Javier, it was all he could do to remember that the man between his legs was a Prince. A Prince who was pleasuring his concubine with an expert touch, enough to make Javier’s legs tremble with the effort of staying still, his fingers twinning in the blanket beneath him.

“Gods!” he cried out, the effort of remaining stationary finally too much for him as he pressed his hips upward, feeling Yuzuru gag around him, and then…

Groan.

Hands trembling, Javier looked back into Hanyu’s face, the man’s expression as startled as Javier himself felt. Slowly, he ran his hands through that hair, and then laced his fingers in it, pulling Yuzuru back down on him and reveling in the way he groaned again, relaxing his jaw so he could take as much of Javier as possible. Yuzuru grasped Javier’s hip with his freehand bruisingly hard, but he hardly cared when he could thrust into Hanyu’s mouth and feel the way each noise sent shivers of pleasure through his entire body.

It made him want Yuzuru inside of him even more, so much so that he was acutely aware of how the fingers still somehow thrusting inside of him were no longer enough.

With a gasp, he pushed Yuzuru off, both panting and staring into one another’s flushed faces for a moment until finally … Finally, Yuzuru removed his fingers and reached for the vial again, carefully lubricating himself. The sight of him, stroking his own cock… Javier knew he’d fantasize to that image later, Yuzuru, hard, staring down at him in adoration, his lips red because Javier had just…

Gods, he had just facefucked the Prince of Niphon.

And it was the best orgasm he ever had.

“Are you ready?” Yuzuru asked, voice just a bit hoarse, though it was more alluring for it.

Javier could only nod.

Slowly, Yuzuru guided Javier’s legs to wrap around his waist and aligned himself, pressing in so slowly and sweetly that Javier couldn’t bring himself to look into Hanyu’s face. Suddenly, he was almost afraid of what he would see there, but when Hanyu’s reached out and cupped his jaw, tilting his head back so that they were nose to nose, Javier saw only overwhelming affection.

Inside his chest, his heart constricted.

“Look at me,” Yuzuru muttered, sloppily kissing the corner of Javier’s mouth, a groan pushing passed those same lips a moment later. “I… I don’t think I’ve ever told you how… How good you feel.”

“No…” Javier barely managed before his voice choked into a moan. “No… Oh… Yu… Oh… Master…”

Another kiss as Yuzuru pressed their bodies together, trapping Javier’s sensitive cock between their stomach as he finally pushed completely inside. For a moment, he simply remained that way, still, his forehead pressed against Javier’s, who desperately wished he would move and gyrated his hips just to try to generate friction, clenching his body around Yuzuru as he tried to instigate.

“Just… Let me have this,” Yuzuru said at last, his voice barely a whisper as he pressed a kiss to Javier’s temple. “Just one moment with you. Quiet. Javier … Gods… Javier … You’re so perfect. So … So incredibly perfect.”

The words caused Javier to still, his throat growing tight at the adulation, his lip trembling as his breath caught for reasons that had nothing to do with pleasure. All around him, he could only see and feel Yuzuru, whose eyes were so gentle that he felt his heart might burst from their expression alone, something inside of him crying out at the realization that this was real. He was wanted, needed, Yuzuru wanted to kiss him to take the breath from his lungs and in turn breathe life back into him.

And in that moment, it didn’t even matter what the reason for the sentiment was, if it was just friendship and attraction or if it was something more, but he…

Oh gods, he –

Oh fuck!

Javier wrapped his arms tightly around Hanyu’s neck and bucked his hips against his lover, grinding his cock between their stomachs as he arched. He was desperate, delirious with the realization, and wanted Hanyu’s to move before his heart shattered into so many pieces that he could never gather them all.

“Please!” He begged, sincerer than he ever had been. “Please! _Yusu_! Please move!”

Whatever Javier had said, it was enough to have Yuzuru moving inside of him, thrusts slow but deep, every movement drawing a new sound from him that he didn’t even know he knew how to make. It felt so good, the burn and the stretch, as he tried to hold Yuzuru inside of him, the feeling of sweat gathering on his brow and on Yuzuru’s back where Javier clung to him. His hair tickled Javier’s face, his expression one somewhere between ecstasy and concentration, that spark of something soft burning brighter in the depths of his eyes every moment.

“Say it again,” he rasped, carefully rolling them over, guiding Javier to help him sit up, his lips finding Javier’s throat as he fucked himself on Yuzuru’s cock, gladly, eagerly. “Say it again, Javier. I … Ah… I want to hear you…”

“ _Yusu_!” he cried out, and then pressed their lips together, their tongues tangling desperately as the fingers of one of Yuzuru’s hands wound its way into his hair.

“ _Yusu_ ,” he managed again when they broke away for breath, the sound of skin against skin filling his ears, everything smelling like sex and sweat and that incense in Yuzuru’s hair. “You’re so good,” he breathed, his voice stuttering, something hot running down his face. “You feel so good, _Yusu_ … _Yusu_ … !”

“Javier …” Yuzuru muttered, as if awed, reaching out to brush a hand over Javier’s cheek, fingers coming away wet.

Before he knew it, Yuzuru’s arms were wrapped tightly around him and he was meeting Javier’s movements thrust for thrust. He was so close, sobbing against Yuzuru’s skin, something inside of him swelling and growing in a way that it never had before as his fingers dragged along Yuzuru’s back, his name coming from Javier’s lips like a chant.

And on Yuzuru’s lips, he heard his own name, a hand stroking his hair until that beautiful voice choked off and he felt warmth inside of him.

But Yuzuru didn’t stop.

Instead, his hand reached between them and wrapped around Javier’s still-hard cock, pumping him so furiously that Javier thought he might scream. He had nothing left in this world to hold onto but Yuzuru, and hold onto him he did as he came, harder than he had ever come in his life, his body arching as he released on Yuzuru’s chest.

It took him a moment to realize what had happened, his mind blank as Yuzuru laid him back against the futon, soothing Javier’s hair from his eyes. He felt kisses against his cheeks, against the bridge of his nose, and realized that the wet on his face was his own tears, his fingers brushing against Yuzuru’s as he reached up to touch them.

Javier froze.

“I – I should cle–”

“No,” Yuzuru said firmly, his lips gently grazing the pads of Javier’s fingers. “I’m going to clean up this time. I’m going to take care of you.”

The words made the stone lodged in his throat burst, and tears began to stream from his eyes again. Yuzuru only looked worried, kissing his eyelids as they fluttered closed, pressing a hand to Javier’s cheek so that he couldn’t turn his face away.

“I’m going to take care of you,” he repeated, and this time the implication was clear.

Yuzuru, High Prince of Niphon, didn’t mean just for tonight.

This wasn’t just for tonight.

He meant for as long as Javier was his.

And Javier, staring after him as he moved about his own room, realized he belonged to Yuzuru in more ways than he had ever anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the other 2 chapters finished, and i'll post them on Thursday and Saturday.


End file.
